Daycare Wars
by LoveToRead15
Summary: The story of an adorable Ryoma and the adventures he undertakes during his stay at daycare. Lets not forget about the complexity of daycare politics. Everything and anything can happen.


**Daycare Wars by LoveToRead15**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Prince of Tennis.**

 **Warning: Grammar Mistakes, Character personality change, and spelling errors.**

 **Genre: Family/Friendship/Adventure/ Drama.**

 **Summary: The story of an adorable Ryoma and the adventures he undertakes during his stay at daycare, lets not forget about the complexity of daycare politics.**

* * *

 _ **The beginning of a new Era**_

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was four years old when his mother, Echizen Rinko, brought him to daycare. It would mark the dawn of a age, a moment in time were only the most vicious, cunning, desperate, and cruel would survive. And it would all be to claim the glorious prize that was promised (at least until 7:00 pm). People would look back on this day and weep, whether it was from fear or joy would forever remain unclear. Anyway, it was on the last week of August that things would irrevocably change . . . forever.

The day started as any other, toddler Ryoma had been sleeping in his 'big boy bed', when his mother had come into his room and gently woken him. Together they proceeded to go about morning necessities in a calm manner and enjoyed a quiet breakfast (or nap in Ryoma's case), Echizen Nanjiroh had a tournament to compete that very morning and had been unable to have breakfast with his small family. This is were the morning routines took a spontaneous change, instead of heading to the park were Ryoma would play for about ten minutes before deciding that it was once again nap time, and that exchanging germs with other 'small adults' wasn't worth interacting with them (no way was he putting himself in the line of fire), he was walked to a large building with a horribly rainbow sign outside that spelled out D-A-Y-C-A-R-E. Worst of all young Ryoma could hear hear someone screaming from the inside! Ryoma was sure that the building had to be monster infested, the question was why was he here? Did he upset mommy? Was she going to feed him to the monsters that lived inside?

Carefully, Ryoma looked at his mother who seemed thrilled to be here, he didn't like it one bit, but before he could voice his protest his mother had already stepped inside the accursed building. Silently, he watched a young brunette woman walk up to them and exchange some words to his mother. Ryoma took a look around and notice that many 'small adults' were inside the building, some were napping, others poking at their nose (Ew.), a couple were ripping a teddy bear to shreds (he was going to stay far away from them not that he would be staying of course), then there were the occasional trouble makes who seemed to do nothing more than to run, throw things to the ground, and scream their lungs out, and then there were some who stared right at him.

He was made aware of his mother again when she placed him on the ground, a click later revealed she'd taken a picture of him, but that was okay as long as he didn't have to stay here. Unfortunately, his mother dashed his hope when she opened her mouth to exclaimed " Your first day in daycare, Ryo-kun. Isn't it great!"

He just stared at her in horrified realization, how could she? He'd rather be eaten by the monster than be forced to stay here!

This was an outrage!

And as if that wasn't enough, his mother smiled at him and said. "Mommy has to go or she'll be late for work, Ryo-kun, be good!"

His mother gave him a quick peck on the forehead and exited the building.

Ryoma waited for about a minute before realizing she truly had left him here, with a bunch of strangers, What happened to 'don't talk or leave with strangers Ryo-kun'?

Then the brunette woman who had been talking to his mother smiled at him and called out to someone named Lucy.

"Yes?"

"We have another one!"

"Already?"

"Yeah, his name is Echizen Ryoma, Isn't he adorable?"

A blonde woman came into the room, holding a toddler in her arms, she took one glance at him before enthusiastically nodding at the brunette.

"Let's introduce you to the other's, Ryo-kun. You'll have so much fun, you won't even notice that you will be spending 9 hours here."

He was going to spend 9 hours here, that was a lifetime from now!

Then Ryoma did something that he had never done until now (as far as he was concerned), he burst into tears.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **5/22/15**

 **No promises on updating anytime soon.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
